Kirby: Nature's Hero
Kirby: Nature's Hero is a Kirby Platformer released by Power Paintbrush Productions as a launch title for the Nintendo 4D Viewer. It is the second Kirby game released by Power Paintbrush Productions, after Kirby and the Distorted Realm. Story The story starts with an ordinary day on Planet Popstar, only for a giant spaceship from the planet Millenim to suddenly appear and steal all of the natural resources from the planet. Kirby notices this phenomenon and starts trying to escape, but to no avail. A Warp Star then appears, and Kirby jumps on board. He then notices his friend Keeby getting caught up in the force of the suction and rescues him. By then, the spaceship has finished its job, leaving Popstar as a plain, dried out wasteland. Kirby then has the Warp Star fly after the ship, with Keeby still tagging along, as it heads towards Millenim. After making his way past several dangers, Kirby comes face-to-face with Arcadava, the prince of the Skeleton Kingdom who, by currently unknown means, has lost his mind and become bent on taking over the world. Kirby manages to defeat Arcadava, but can't bring himself to finish him off, thus giving the mindless prince a chance to escape. Kirby then encounters the Rose Empire, a rebellion trying to defeat the Skeleton Kingdom. Kirby ends up battling Scarlet, one of the leaders of the empire who had locked her sister, Canary, in a giant Timbertech prison called the Access Orb. Kirby manages to rescue Canary, who immediately forgives Scarlet. The two then return to taking care of their empire in peace while Kirby heads to the volcano in which the skeletons live. Deep within this volcano, Kirby discovers that Arcadava had created a perfect copy of King Dedede, the ruler of Kirby's hometown, who then attacks him. When this plan fails, Arcadava tries to finish Kirby off himself but collapses before he can manage. It is here that Arcadava's adoptive father, Emacian, appears, revealing that he had possessed Arcadava to do his dirty work. Kirby, enraged by this, immediately attacks Emacian and almost defeats him. In one final breath, however, Emacian makes the volcano explode. Thankfully, however, a Gyro Star comes to rescue Kirby. He then comes face to face with Emacian, who had used the all-powerful Tyrian Lava that rests within the volcano to become the Skeleton Eye, a planet-sized creature with the power to destroy everything in sight. Kirby then chases Skeleton Eye into the outermost depths of space and weakens him enough for Arcadava, who has returned to his senses, to distract him and allow Kirby to escape to Planet Popstar. Upon arriving at Popstar, Kirby is greeted by King Dedede, just as Arcadava, who had taken over from Emacian as the ruler of the Skeleton Kingdom, returns the planet's natural resources. He then waves goodbye to Kirby just as he departs to help other planets. Characters Gameplay Kirby: Nature's Hero plays out almost identically to Kirby's Adventure Wii, while bringing back some of the features from Kirby: Planet Robobot, such as the 3D Warp Star and circular paths. Kirby can use the Circle Pad to move, press A to jump (and hold or repeatedly press A to float), press R to guard and press B to inhale enemies in order to copy their abilities. The main story can be played either alone or with a friend, with the second player controlling Keeby. New in Nature's Hero is the Magic Gauge - Kirby can collect Soul Water to fill up the Magic Gauge, and use the Magic Gauge to perform powerful attacks which cannot be performed otherwise. These include the Super Inhale ability and several attacks that become available with Copy Abilities. Copy Abilities For more information, see Kirby: Nature's Hero/Copy Abilities. Returning New Super Gyro Star Every area has sections in which Kirby has to use the Gyro Star. True to its name, the player uses the Gyroscope to move around (but can change movement control to the Circle Pad by pressing a button on the Touch Screen while piloting the Gyro Star), and uses R to shoot star projectiles. Repeatedly press R for rapid singular shots, and hold it down to charge up a cluster of shots. L is used to perform a defensive spinning attack. Hold down A to use a scanner, which absorbs debris to charge rainbow energy. Once enough rainbow energy is obtained, press B to fire powerful laser projectiles. Areas Each area has six stages (save for Endless Eruption which has four, and Starry Space which only has two), the last being a considerably shorter stage which ends in a boss fight. There are 150 Flowers scattered throughout the game for you to collect, with rewards available as you collect more and more Flowers. For more information on the stages themselves, see Kirby: Nature's Hero/Level Design. For more information on the boss battles in this game, see Kirby: Nature's Hero/Bosses and Minibosses. Practice Rooms Accessed from the overworld, the practice rooms allow you to play through many different challenges based around certain Copy Abilities and gimmicks. Each requires you to collect a certain number of Flowers to be unlocked. The intention for practice rooms is for the player to learn how to make the most out of these abilities and gimmicks. There are four medals you can obtain in praftice rooms - Bronze, Silver, Gold and Platinum. Each practice room has five separate challenges - Beginner, Intermediate, Advanced, Expert and Super Expert. *Sword Challenge: 7 Flowers *Gyro Challenge: 15 Flowers *Ultra Sword Challenge: 20 Flowers *Wing Challenge: 25 Flowers *Spark Challenge: 30 Flowers *Hi-Jump Challenge: 35 Flowers *Flare Beam Challenge: 40 Flowers *Parasol Challenge: 50 Flowers *Monster Flame Challenge: 60 Flowers *Water Challenge: 70 Flowers *Snow Bowl Challenge: 80 Flowers *Wheel Challenge: 90 Flowers *Grand Hammer Challenge: 100 Flowers *UFO Challenge: 120 Flowers *All Areas Challenge: 150 Flowers Decor Decor can be found scattered across stages as collectible objects, being the equivalent to Triple Deluxe's key chains and Planet Robobot's stickers. Once collected, Decor can be used to customise the game's menus. While most decor is completely original, there are a lot of decor types inspired by other Kirby games, such as a Silver Susie Statue or a Taranza Topiary, In order to customise menus with Decor, the player must go to the Decor Select Table on the main menu. All of the decor you have collected will be listed and may be selected to be added to the menu. You can have five pieces of Decor at any one time, with one in the centre, one on either side of the centre and one on each far side. Minigames *'Kirby's Dream Builder': In this minigame, the player must edit intentionally impossible stages to make them possible. *'Kirby's Speed Duel': In this minigame, the player must execute quick-time events in order to land hits on their opponent. *'The Arena': The player is allowed only one Copy Ability and limited healing items and must defeat every boss in the game. *'Extra Story': A considerably harder replay of the main game, taking on a different story from before. Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:Fan Games